


There's something wrong at Baskerville

by Mycroffed



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Also Q is the third Holmes Brother, I don't know if I'll continue this, I hope you like it, M/M, My halloween entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q's sent to Baskerville, where he isn't recieved as good as he'd liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's something wrong at Baskerville

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the halloween part of my RP account. And I'm pretty happy with this, so I decided to post it here.
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudoing and commenting, as always, it really makes my day.

This was the end.

Q had often imagined how he'd die - his favorite was going down a hero, standing over 007, defending him, but he knew that was just a dream and would probably never happen - but he'd always imagined Bond being there with him. He had never imagined that he'd find himself stuck in a lab somewhere where his brother needed him - he thought it was called Baskerville, but he wasn't too sure anymore - all alone.

Mycroft had sent him in to prevent Sherlock from doing anything stupid and piss off even more scientists than he already had, but those exact scientists hadn't been impressed by Q's MI6 badge and had refused to let him in. But he wasn't going to let that stop him, so he snuck in - without getting blown up and everything, he would learn one day - and found his way into one of the labs.

Now, he could understand being tazered by one of them - he blacked out for a few minutes but after that he was fine again - and he happily forgave the man who had acted on base instinct. What he didn't forgive was the gunshot to his chest and the brick to his head.

He was looking over a sample of something - he was fascinated by the science that was going on in this place - when security had barged in, claiming that there had been a security breach. Q had expected that they'd run straight to him and take him away, but they barged next to him, straight to the door on the other side of the door.

"What's happening?" Q asked one of the security men, following him to the door to glance out at what was happening. He couldn't see anything in particular.

"Security breach." The man grumbled. "Wait, who are you? You do not work here."

"Ah, no, I'm Q. I came to check up on... I'm from MI6." The other scientists glared at him suspiciously, as if they didn't trust him. Q shook his head to himself. He was the most trustworthy person he knew.

"I've never seen you here before." The security man turned towards Q, as if he was the fault for everything that was happening. Even though the Quartermaster didn't even know what the hell was going on.

"Well, that's pretty logical since I work for MI6." Q repeated. "Now could you please inform me on what's going on? I can help with whatever is going on."

"There's been an outbreak in the lab where we kept the animals. The scientists who were working there started behaving... suspiciously. We have no idea what happened there, but now they're acting like those zombies in that one show, what was it called, _The Walking Dead_?"

"Zombies don't exist." Q huffed in disbelief. "It must be something else, something that's not anything like a TV show."

"Well, look for yourself then." He stepped aside and let Q glace out through the small window in the door and, true enough, there was a mob of scientists in different stages of decomposition. They did indeed seem to be zombies, which Q found very hard to believe. But his eyes told him the opposite, so he had to believe it.

"Right. So there are zombies outside, that's just splendid." Q sighed to himself and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up completely. "We need to find a way out of here, see if the rest of the world has got the same problem or not."

"And who made you the leader?" One of the scientists called out to him - it was a middle aged woman with black hair that was obviously dyed. "Who says that we have to do what you say?"

"Well, I'm not saying that we have to do what I say, but..." Q started, but soon he was interrupted by another scientist, this time it was a younger man, almost Q's age.

"Those zombies didn't appear until you showed up as well. So we definitely don't have to listen to you. You're the reason this all happened!" He stepped closer and stabbed his finger accusingly against his chest.

Why was it that humans always had to find someone to blame for the problems in the world around them? It happened in the Middle Ages, where the Jews were blamed when times were hard, and it happened in the Rome, where Christians were blamed for Rome burning down. And now, it seemed, Q was being blamed for zombies appearing in an army base.

"Well, I... It's not as if I wanted this to happen or anything." Q shook his head, pushing the man away from him without looking hostile. "I'm here entirely by accident. So whatever happened in that lab, it's not my fault."

"Easy for you to say!" The first scientist spoke up again. "If I had made this all happen, I would say exactly the same. So give us one good reason why we should trust you."

Q knew that no answer would be good enough for these people but he still had to try at least, since his live depended on it - he could see these men go as far as kill him just to see if the zombies would go away. They wouldn't, obviously, but in these kind of situations, nothing made sense. "Well..." Q started, a bit hesitantly. "I'm MI6's Quartermaster and they wouldn't just hire anyone for that position."

There was a brief silence before a third scientist spoke up - once again a middle aged woman. "I still don't trust you."

The answers of the other basically came down to 'me neither' and 'we should take him down and feed them to the zombies to see what happened'.

Q held his hands up and backed up, trying to let this men to see sense. "Please, guys, I really didn't do anything wrong."

And that was where the brick to his head came into play. One of the security guys - who had stayed quiet the entire time, not really knowing what was happening both outside and inside of the room - had grabbed a random brick and hit him 'round the head. He blinked a few times before he could feel a hot fluid start to run down the back of his head. "Oh... Oh no..." Q mumbled softly to himself before he fell down to his knees.

He was feeling lightheaded, not only because of the hit to his head, but also because of the blood loss. He tried to tell the others that they were making a horrible mistake, that they shouldn't leave him behind here. He tried to get up, but that was just another mistake in the list of horrible mistakes that were made that evening, because now, in addition to a wound to the back of his head, he was shot in his chest, which send him tumbling down to the floor.

His glasses fell off his face and if he looked to the side and glanced at them, he could vaguely see that one of the glasses was broken. Well, it didn't look like he was going to need them anyway, Q thought bitterly to himself. He was barely aware of the scientist moving around his body, deciding to leave the room now that Q was laying there, slowly bleeding out. He could only hope that Bond would come look for him.

Q drifted in and out of consciousness - the scientist had left him long ago by that time - and someone was trying to open the door. He tried to make a noise, he tried to call out, but he didn't seem to be able to make a sound. The door was opened and zombies walked inside, rushing their way to Q's body to eat it. But Q wasn't dead yet and he wasn't just giving up on life. He moved weakly, which sent the zombies to a distance, staring at him and trying to determine if he was worth being turned, probably.

After Q hadn't moved for a while, one of the zombies come closer to him, holding out one hand to touch him, poking him gently. The Quartermaster groaned and the zombie poked him again to see if the poke created the groan. And yes, Q couldn't help but groan again.

_Was he going to die?_ He wondered. Was this going to be his end? He wanted to see Bond one last time, tell him exactly how he felt, instead of always being awkward around the agent. He had imagined so many other things about his life, maybe about what he could reach later in his life, after he had left MI6 - he wasn't going to be doing that forever, now, was he? - maybe he'd start a family. He should've adopted that kitten he'd seen a few nights before on the street in the box that said 'free kitten'. But there was no time for regrets anymore, no, the only think he could do now was think of Bond one last time while the darkness appeared at the edge of his vision.

Then the world turned dark again as Q once again lost consciousness.

 

*

 

When Q woke up again - yes, he was surprised himself - he felt different. Moving seemed to go a bit more sluggishly, but at least his head and his chest didn't hurt anymore. He got on his feet again and looked around the room. Nothing seemed to have changed, except for the pool of blood where he'd been laying just a mere minutes ago. _Was he healed?_ He wondered - the moment he had seen the zombies, he had thrown everything he knew overboard and started believing in anything and everything, including magic - but as he ran his hand through his hair again, he could still feel the sticky wound at the back of his head.

_Ah, so not healed. Maybe he had become one of_ them _then? After all, there had been zombies in his room when he had lost consciousness._ He moved closer towards the door - it took longer than usual, his head wound still seemed to slow him down - hoping that he'd find a phone or something that he could use to contact Bond. Opening the door wasn't the challenge, since it was already open, so he just stammered outside. "Bond..." He mumbled to himself. His voice still seemed to be like it was before. "Need to get to Bond."

After five minutes of roaming around and finding absolutely nothing, he remembered that he had a cell phone - provided that nobody had taken it from him, but no, he seemed to still have his phone. He got it out of his pocket and switched through his contacts until he found _007_. Without hesitation, he pressed the call button, hoping that Bond would pick up.

"Q, finally. I was getting worried about you." Bond's voice sounded through the phone and Q couldn't help but smile. "Where the hell are you? Nobody knows where you are? All hell's broken loose."

"I'm fine, Bond." Q said softly. "I'm currently in Baskerville. There are... Well, there are zombies here. And..." He hesitated slightly. "And I seemed to have joined them."


End file.
